


Football

by 64_words



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Other, dumb denver, i wrote this ages ago i just reread it and realised that its technically palver, implied homosexuality, jealous denver, stockholm and palermo were friends, the gang plays football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64_words/pseuds/64_words
Summary: “Did you foul Nairobi?” She asked, all ready knowing the answer. He looked at her.“No.” an obvious lie, but Palermo managed to keep a straight face. He felt the couch shift as she sat down next to him.“Alright, I believe you” Palermo laughed, more of a bubbly chuckle than anything else, and leaned in for a one-armed hug.
Relationships: Denver | Daniel Ramos/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Mónica Gaztambide & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Football

**Author's Note:**

> Just for context, Palermo has just fouled Nairobi (he denies it, of course), and the team is arguing. The rest makes sense.

As Palermo sat on the couch, grumbling, Stockholm appeared by his side.

“Did you foul Nairobi?” She asked, already knowing the answer. He looked at her.

“No.” an obvious lie, but Palermo managed to keep a straight face. He felt the couch shift as she sat down next to him.

“Alright, I believe you” Palermo laughed, more of a bubbly chuckle than anything else, and leaned in for a one-armed hug.

While the team continued arguing over whether or not the score counted, Stockholm and Palermo kept laughing and talking. Little did they know, Denver was watching, and was very unaware of a rather important detail regarding Palermo’s attractions.

*******

After a long argument, the Professor forced everyone to go inside, as it was important that no one got sick before the heist, telling them that they could play again tomorrow. Stockholm chose to sit next to Palermo, assuming that Denver didn’t mind, as he was engrossed in conversation with Helsinki. Palermo and Stockholm spent dinner much like they had lunch, talking quietly and laughing together. When Palermo bid everyone goodnight and left to go to bed, Denver excused himself, saying he needed the bathroom. He caught up to Palermo in the hallway, pushing him into a random room and against the wall.

“Denver?” Palermo cocked an eyebrow upwards, tilting his head slightly, “Is everything alright?”

“why were you talking to Moni–Stockholm?” Palermo’s annoyed expression turned into one of confusion.

“Stockholm? You mean today, or at dinner?" He paused, smirking slightly, "Well first, because she started talking to me, and second because she sat next to me at the table.”

“You know what I mean” Denver growled, increasing the pressure he had put on Palermo’s shoulder. Ripping his shoulder away and dropping on to the floor, Palermo glared at Denver.

“No, I can assure you that I do not.” His tone and words were politely firm and Denver could almost see the storm brewing inside him.

“I’m just making sure you know she’s married”, Palermo scrunched his face up, as understanding dawned on him. He laughed out loud, and it echoed in the large room.

“Y-You think th-that I’m h-hitting on… Stockholm?!” Palermo managed through his fit of laughter. “H-Holy _shit_ you’re stupider than even _I_ thought you were!” As his chuckles died out, Palermo looked Denver up and down again. “Did you really not pick up on... anything? ” Palermo was yet to see understanding light up Denver’s face so he kept waiting.

He waited a good 20 seconds, after which he leaned up brushed his lips against Denver's. Denver felt his eyes widen, the breath catch in his throat.

“That’s what I mean, idiot.” Tearing his eyes away from Denver's stunned expression, Palermo turned and left, trying his best not to burst into laughter again. Denver, not quite able to comprehend what had happened, left to join the group once again. He'd just ask Monica. She always knew what to do.

As he thought about all comments Palermo had made that would leave the team silent that Denver hadn’t quite understood were all starting to make sense. He stopped in his tracks and put a hand to his face.

"Holy sh*t I’m an idiot” he shook his head, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, and continued towards the lit doorway, determined to ask Monica whether it was really obvious that Palermo was gay. He shuddered as he felt the ghost of Palermo’s lips on his.

Palermo obviously wasn’t going to do anything with Monica, and knowing that Denver was satisfied. He sat down next to Monica and put his arm around her, and continued drinking and laughing with everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you not like it?
> 
> denver's gay? maybe
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated 😁🙌🤗🥰


End file.
